elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Geheimnis von Prinzessin Talara, Band IV
|Oblivion = |Morrowind = }} Das Geheimnis von Prinzessin Talara, Band IV ist ein Lehrbuch in , und . Fundorte Skyrim * In der Bastei der Blindklippenhöhle * In der Bruchzahnhöhle * Im Hexenende * Markarth: In Nepos' Haus * In der Steinbachhöhle Oblivion * In Jorundrs Truhe während Zwei Seiten der Medaille * In Festung Caractacus Morrowind * Dagon Fel Inhalt Das Geheimnis von Prinzessin Talara, Band IV von Mera Llykith Gyna sah die kaiserliche Agentin Fürstin Brisienna nie wieder, aber sie hielt ihr Versprechen. Prosuccus, eine Schattenklinge im Dienste des Königreichs, kam in Verkleidung im Haus von Fürst Strale an. Sie war eine begabte Schülerin, und binnen weniger Tage hatte sie begriffen, was sie wissen musste. "Es ist eine einfache Bezauberung, nicht die Art von Zauber, die einen tobenden Daedroth in einen niedlichen Welpen verwandeln könnte", sagte Prosuccus. "Wenn Ihr etwas sagt oder tut, was Euer Ziel normalerweise verärgern oder kränken würde, wird die Wirkung schwächer werden. Er wird vorübergehend seine Wahrnehmung von Euch verändern, wie Zauber der Illusionsschule es tun, aber seine Gefühle des Respekts und der Bewunderung für Euch müssen von der Bezauberung einer weniger magischen Natur unterstützt werden." "Ich verstehe", lächelte Gyna und dankte ihrem Tutor für die zwei Illusionszauber, die er sie gelehrt hatte. Es war an der Zeit, ihre neu gefundene Fähigkeit zu nutzen. Camlorns Gildenhaus der Prostituierten war ein großer Palast im reichen Nordviertel der Stadt. Prinz Sylon konnte den Weg dorthin mit verbundenen Augen, oder betrunken finden, was er oft war. In dieser Nacht jedoch war er nur leicht angeheitert und entschlossen, auch nicht mehr zu trinken. In dieser Nacht war er in der Stimmung für Vergnügen. Seine Art von Vergnügen. "Wo ist meine Favoritin Grigia?" fragte er die Gildenherrin beim Eintreten. "Sie erholt sich noch von dem Termin mit Euch letzter Woche", lächelte sie gelassen. "Die meisten Frauen haben schon einen Kunden, aber ich habe eine ganz besondere für Euch aufgehoben. Ein neues Mädchen. Eine, die Ihr sicherlich genießen werdet." Der Prinz wurde in eine luxuriös dekorierte Suite aus Samt und Seide geführt. Als er eintrat, kam Gyna hinter einem Wandschirm hervor und sprach schnell ihren Zauber, mit glaubensbereitem Geist, wie Prosuccus es sie gelehrt hatte. Zuerst war es schwer zu sagen, ob der Zauber wirkte. Der Prinz schaute sie mit einem grausamen Lächeln an, doch dann, wie die Sonne, die durch die Wolken bricht, war die Grausamkeit verschwunden. Sie wusste nun, dass er ihr gehörte. Er fragte nach ihrem Namen. "Ich habe im Moment keinen richtigen Namen", neckte sie. "Ich hatte noch nie das Vergnügen eines richtigen Prinzen. Ich war noch nie in einem Palast. Ist Eurer sehr ... groß?" "Noch ist er nicht mein", zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Aber eines Tages werde ich König sein." "Es muss wundervoll sein, in einem solchen Palast zu leben", gurrte Gyna. "Tausend Jahre Geschichte. Alles muss so alt und schön sein. Die Gemälde und Bücher und Statuen und Wandteppiche. Hält Eure Familie an diesen ganzen alten Schätzen fest?" "Ja, zusammen mit einer Menge altem, langweiligem Plunder werden sie in den Archivräumen in den Gewölben gehortet. Bitte, darf ich Euch nun nackt sehen?" "Zuerst eine kleine Unterhaltung, aber fühlt Euch frei, Euer Gewand abzulegen, wann immer Ihr es wollt", sagte Gyna. "Ich hatte gehört, dass es Archivräume gibt, und dass sie im Verborgenen liegen." "Es gibt eine falsche Wand hinter der Familienkrypta", sagte der Prinz, nahm ihre Handgelenke und zog sie an sich, um sie zu küssen. Etwas in seinen Augen hatte sich verändert. "Eure Hoheit, Ihr tut meinem Arm weh", schrie Gyna. "Genug geredet, Ihr bezaubernde Hure", knurrte er. Gyna hielt einen scharfen Stich der Angst zurück, ließ ihren Verstand abkühlen und ihre Wahrnehmungen wirbeln. Als sein wütender Mund ihre Lippen berührte, sprach sie den zweiten Zauber, den ihr Illusionsmentor sie gelehrt hatte. Der Prinz fühlte, wie sein Fleisch zu Stein wurde. Er blieb eingefroren und sah, wie Gyna ihre Kleidungsstücke raffte und den Raum verließ. Die Lähmung würde nur noch einige Minuten andauern, aber das war alle Zeit, die sie brauchte. Die Gildenmeisterin hatte bereits mit allen Mädchen das Gebäude verlassen, so wie Gyna und Fürst Strale es ihr gesagt hatten. Sie würden ihr sagen, wann es sicher war, zurückzukehren. Sie hatte für ihre Rolle in der Falle kein Gold akzeptiert. Sie sagte, es sei Belohnung genug, dass ihre Mädchen nicht länger von diesem äußerst abartigen und grausamen Prinzen gequält wurden. "Was für ein schrecklicher Bursche", dachte Gyna, während sie sich die Kapuze ihres Mantels aufsetzte und durch die Straßen zu Fürst Strales Haus rannte. "Es ist nur gut, dass er niemals König sein wird." Am folgenden Morgen hielten der König und die Königin ihre tägliche Audienz mit verschiedenen Adeligen und Diplomaten. Alles in allem eine spärliche Versammlung. Der Thronraum war weitgehend leer. Eine schrecklich langweilige Art und Weise, den Tag zu beginnen. Zwischen den Bittgesuchen gähnten sie königlich. "Was ist mit all den interessanten Leuten passiert?" raunte die Königin. "Wo ist unser geliebter Junge?" "Ich hörte, dass er durch das Nordviertel tobt. Auf der Suche nach einer Dirne, die ihn ausgeraubt hat", gluckste der König zärtlich. "Was für ein guter Junge." "Und was ist mit dem königlichen Kampfmagier?" "Ich schickte ihn fort, damit er sich um eine heikle Angelegenheit kümmert", runzelte der König die Stirn. "Aber das war vor fast einer Woche, und ich habe seitdem kein Wort mehr von ihm gehört. Das ist irgendwie beunruhigend." "Das ist es in der Tat. Fürst Eryl sollte nicht für so lange Zeit fort sein", entgegnete die Königin und verzog das Gesicht. "Was wäre, wenn ein feindlicher Hexenmeister kommen und uns bedrohen würde? Mein Gemahl, lacht mich nicht aus. Das ist der Grund, warum alle königlichen Häuser in Hochfels ihre magischen Gefolgsleute nah bei sich haben. Um ihre Höfe vor bösen Verzauberungen zu beschützen. Wie vor einer solchen, die unser armer Kaiser erst kürzlich erlitt." "Von der Hand seines eigenen Kampfmagiers", gluckste der König. "Fürst Eryl würde Euch nie in solcher Weise verraten, und dass wisst Ihr auch. Er ist in Euren Diensten, seit Ihr Fürst von Oloine gewesen seid. Ihn mit Jagar Tharn überhaupt vergleichen zu wollen, also wirklich ..." Die Königin winkte abfällig mit der Hand. "Es ist diese Sorte von Mangel an Vertrauen, die die Königreiche in ganz Tamriel ruiniert. Nun, Fürst Strale erzählte mir ..." "Und ein weiterer Mann, der verschwand", sinnierte der König. "Der Botschafter?" Die Königin schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er ist hier. Er hatte den Wunsch, die Krypten aufzusuchen und Euren edlen Ahnen zu huldigen, also führte ich ihn dorthin. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was ihn so lange aufhält. Er muss frommer sein, als ich dachte." Sie war überrascht, als der König sich aufgeschreckt erhob. "Warum habt Ihr mir das nicht gesagt?" Bevor sie noch eine Gelegenheit zur Antwort hatte, kam der Gegenstand ihrer Unterredung durch die offene Tür in den Thronsaal. An seinem Arm war eine wunderschöne blonde Frau in einem stattlichen Kleid aus Scharlachrot und Gold, des höchsten Adels würdig. Die Königin folgte dem erschrockenen Blick ihres Gemahls und war ebenso verblüfft. "Ich hörte, dass er mit einer der Dirnen vom Blumenfest verbandelt ist, und nicht mit einer Dame", flüsterte sie. "Guter Gott, sie ähnelt auf bemerkenswerte Art und Weise Eurer Tochter, der Gräfin Jyllia." "Das tut sie", keuchte der König. "Oder ihrer Cousine, der Prinzessin Talara." Auch die Adeligen im Raum flüsterten untereinander. Obwohl nur wenige schon vor 20 Jahren am Hofe waren, als die Prinzessin verschwand - vermutlich ermordet worden war, wie der Rest der königlichen Familie -, gab es doch noch ein paar ältere Staatsmänner, die sich daran erinnerten. Nicht nur im Thronsaal fiel das Wort "Talara" wie eine Beschwörung. "Fürst Strale, würdet Ihr uns Eure Begleiterin vorstellen?" fragte die Königin mit einem höflichen Lächeln. "Sogleich, Eure Hoheit, aber ich fürchte, ich muss zuerst dringende Angelegenheiten mit Euch besprechen", antwortete Fürst Strale mit einer Verbeugung. "Dürfte ich um eine private Audienz bitten?" Der König sah den kaiserlichen Botschafter an und versuchte, den Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes zu deuten. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand entließ er die Versammlung und ließ die Türen hinter ihnen schließen. Bis auf den König, die Königin, den Botschafter, ein Dutzend königlicher Wachen, und die mysteriöse Frau war niemand mehr im Audienzzimmer. Der Botschafter zog ein Bündel alter, vergilbter Pergamente aus seiner Tasche. "Eure Hoheit, als Ihr den Thron bestiegt, nachdem Euer Bruder und seine Familie ermordet worden waren, wurde alles Wichtige, Urkunden und Testamente, selbstverständlich von den Angestellten und Ministern aufgehoben. Seine gesamten beiläufigen, unwichtigen und persönlichen Briefwechsel wurden ins Archiv gebracht, was dem Standardprotokoll entspricht. Dieser Brief war darunter." "Was soll das Ganze, mein Herr?" dröhnte der König. "Was steht darin?" "Nichts über Euch, Eure Majestät. In Wahrheit konnte niemand, der den Brief zur Zeit der Thronbesteigung Eurer Majestät las, seine Wichtigkeit erkennen. Es war ein Brief an den Kaiser, den der verblichene König, Euer Bruder, zur Zeit seiner Ermordung niedergeschrieben hatte. Es geht darin um einen Dieb, der früher einmal Magier-Priester im Tempel von Sethiete hier in Camlorn gewesen war. Sein Name war Jagar Tharn." "Jagar Tharn?" die Königin lachte nervös auf. "Grundgütiger, wir sprachen gerade über ihn." "Tharn stahl eine Menge Bücher mit mächtigen und vergessenen Zaubersprüchen und Überlieferungen über Artefakte wie den Stab des Chaos, wo er versteckt, und wie er zu benutzen sei. Neuigkeiten gelangen nur langsam in die westlichste Gegend von Hochfels, und zu der Zeit, als Euer Bruder, der König, hörte, dass des Kaisers neuer Kampfmagier ein Mann namens Jagar Tharn war, waren schon viele Jahre verstrichen. Der König hatte einen Brief angefangen, um den Kaiser vor dem Verrat seines kaiserlichen Kampfmagiers zu warnen, aber er wurde nie beendet." Fürst Strale hielt den Brief hoch. "Er trägt das Datum seiner Ermordung im Jahr 385. Vier Jahre, bevor Jagar Tharn seinen Herrn verriet und die zehnjährige Tyrannei des kaiserlichen Simulacrums begann." "Das ist ja alles ganz interessant", bellte der König. "Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?" "Die Ermordung des verblichenen Königs ist nun eine Angelegenheit kaiserlichen Interesses. Und ich habe ein Geständnis Eures königlichen Kampfmagiers, Fürst Eryl." Das Gesicht des Königs verlor jegliche Farbe: "Ihr elender Wurm! Kein Mann darf es wagen, mich zu bedrohen. Weder Ihr, noch diese Hure, noch dieser Brief werden jemals wieder das Tageslicht sehen. Wachen!" Die königlichen Wachen zogen ihre Schwerter und drängten nach vorn. Als sie dies taten, schimmerte die Luft plötzlich hell auf und der Raum war mit kaiserlichen Schattenklingen gefüllt, angeführt von Prosuccus. Sie hatten seit Stunden dort gewartet, unsichtbar im Schatten lauernd. "Ich verhafte Euch im Namen Seiner Kaiserlichen Hoheit, Uriel Septim VII.", sagte Strale. Die Türen wurden geöffnet, und König und Königin mit gesenkten Köpfen hinausgeleitet. Gyna erzählte Prosuccus, wo ihr Sohn, Prinz Sylon, höchstwahrscheinlich gefunden werden konnte. Die Höflinge und Adeligen, die im Audienzzimmer gewesen waren, starrten auf die seltsame und ernste Prozession ihres Königs und ihrer Königin in ihr königliches Gefängnis. Niemand sagte ein Wort. Als schließlich eine Stimme zu hören war, schreckten alle auf. Die Gräfin Jyllia war am Hofe angekommen. "Was geschieht hier? Wer wagt es, sich die Autorität des Königs und der Königin anzueignen?" Fürst Strale wandte sich zu Prosuccus: "Wir möchten allein mit der Gräfin Jyllia reden. Ihr wisst, was getan werden muss." Prosuccus nickte und ließ die Türen zum Thronsaal ein weiteres Mal schließen. Die Höflinge drückten sich gegen das Holz, gespannt, alles zu hören. Obwohl sie es nicht aussprechen konnten, so wollten sie doch genauso wie Gräfin Jyllia Erklärungen hören. en:Mystery of Talara, Book IV es:El misterio de la princesa Talara, Cuarta parte fr:Le mystère de la princesse Talara, quatrième partie ru:Тайна Талары, т. 4 Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Lehrbücher